


Beautiful

by GleefulMayhem



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and Merlin are having sex, Drabble, M/M, Merlin is just as much of a prat as he says Arthur is, grammar jokes, it may be hard to tell, it's okay I hate me too, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulMayhem/pseuds/GleefulMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't know when to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“Gods, Merlin, you’re beautiful.”

Merlin arched into Arthur’s touch, skin on fire.  His mind wasn’t supposed to be working at a time like this, but he couldn’t stop the smirk that spread across his face.  

“Your beautiful, too.”

Arthur paused his journey south.  “Did you just tell me that you’re mine or are you trying to call me a girl?”

Merlin’s lopsided grin told all.  “Why not both?”

“It’s a wonder why you’re literate, with the way you use it against me.”


End file.
